Tous les serpents sont des lâches ?
by Hyotsuki
Summary: J'ai pas trouvé de meilleur titre... Lorsque quatre nouveaux débarquent, les frères Black prennent la même décision : découvrir qui ils sont et la raison de leur venue. Ils ne se doutent pas de l'influence que ces adolescents vont avoir sur eux...
1. Prologue

Et voilà, je démarre une nouvelle fan fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop où aller mais j'ai plein d'idées !

**Disclamer :** Seul trois persos sont à moi, les autres et leur univers me m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

**Prologue :**

La tour nord, celle d'astronomie. Quatre adolescents s'y trouvaient, silencieux, trois d'entre eux observant le quatrième. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et serrait un livre contre lui. Son éternel sourire avait disparut, l'heure était donc très grave. Il finit tout de même par prendre une grande inspiration et leva la tête vers ses trois amis.

-Voilà, je pense que l'heure est aux au-revoirs, voir même aux adieux…

Deux des trois, deux jumelles, se consultèrent du regard en entendant ces paroles. Oui, elles savaient qu'il comptait mettre son plan à l'œuvre dès ce soir. Mais les avait-il fait venir seulement pour leur dire cela ?

-Voilà, je voulais vous dire que, si je ne reviens pas, c'est que j'ai réussi ma mission et…

-Et quoi ? Tu comptes nous abandonner ? le coupa l'une des deux jumelles.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous emmener avec moi, ce que je compte faire est très dangereux et mettre votre existence en danger est la dernière chose que je souhaite !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser t'amuser sans moi ? J'ai peut-être un an de moins que toi mais on a passé des années à désobéir aux règles ensembles, alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais te laisser m'abandonner !

-C'est ça, et que dirait ton père s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Que dirait ta mère ?

-Arrête, les amis sont plus importants que la famille, surtout toi !

-Je ne suis qu'un esclave, je ne mérite pas ton…

-Tu sais ce que j'en dit de ton argument ! En plus, tu n'es pas sensé être un esclave, tu es un Sang-mêlé bon sang ! De toute façon, je t'accompagnerais, même si tu ne veux pas !

Le jeune homme soupira. Cette fille était décidément trop têtue ! Et puis, c'était amusant, à l'entendre on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était plus qu'un simple ami pour elle. Pourtant, il retrouva un soupçon de sourire. En fin de compte, il ne ferait pas le voyage tout seul… Il se tourna donc vers les deux autres et reprit la parole, faisant tout de même semblant de râler.

-Pff, tu es bien une Gryffondor : têtue à en causer des soucis ! Enfin… Donc voilà, tous les deux, je vous dit…

-Je t'accompagne aussi ! le coupa la seconde jumelle.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi ?

-… Oui… Après tout, je t'ai aidé à mettre au point ce sortilège et je veux savoir s'il fonctionne correctement, tu peux me comprendre non ?

Le garçon la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle, la grande timide, osait s'affirmer dans une circonstance pareille ! D'accord, elle était préfète mais quand même, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'imposait ainsi avec lui. Il regarda l'autre adolescente sourire à sa moitié, visiblement fière de voir qu'elle avait réussi à s'imposer. Bon sang, veiller sur ces deux-là serait très difficile mais il n'avait pas le cœur à les refuser. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et, pour une fois, déplora cette docilité qu'il avait, malheureusement, prit l'habitude d'avoir en face des autres.

-Vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour me pourrir la vie vous deux, non ?

-Écoute, répondit la première jumelle avec un grand sourire, c'est ta punition pour avoir dragué toutes les filles de l'école !

-Même pas vrai, je ne les ai pas toutes dragués ! La preuve, toi, tu…

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! intervint le quatrième adolescent.

Les trois se retournèrent vers lui. Préfet-en-chef, il était l'élève le plus redouté des fraudeurs. Tous les quatre étaient en fraude et c'était d'autant plus grave à cause de la présence de deux élèves très importants dans l'école. À présent, tout reposait sur lui. Les deux filles viendraient, enfreignant toutes les règles les plus élémentaires de la magie. Et lui, qu'allait-il faire ? Il faut dire que s'il souhaitait partir, et qu'il était ravi de savoir les deux filles à ses côtés, il se sentait mal de devoir laisser le jeune homme tout seul…

-Hé bien, tu fais quoi ? Tu comptes nous dire adieux et retourner à tes cours ? lui lança la première jumelle.

-La ferme !

La fille se renfrogna et détourna la tête en croisant les bras, indiquant qu'elle boudait. Les deux garçon se fixèrent dans les yeux durant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le préfet reprenne la parole.

-De toute façon, si je ne viens pas, tu vas encore te retrouver incapable de prendre de bonnes décisions ! Donc bien sûr que je viens, moi aussi !

Les deux filles sourirent, mais pas autant que leur ami. Le quatuor resterait uni jusqu'à la fin ! Heureux, il observa ses meilleurs amis. Pour une fois, il ne serait pas seul dans son plan mais il devrait compter avec eux. Les prochaines semaines, voir les prochains mois, risquaient d'être très intéressants !

-Merci les amis !

-De rien, répondit la seconde jumelle. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, alors pour une fois, ce sera l'inverse…

-Oui… Bien, je rappelle notre tout premier objectif : trouver le professeur Dumbledore et lui faire part de la raison de notre présence ! Après, je ré-expliquerai le plan à ceux qui n'ont pas pris la peine d'observer ce que je notais…

Les trois jetèrent un coup d'œil légèrement moqueur au quatrième adolescent qui ne bougea pas le moins du monde, ne se sentant apparemment pas concerné. Les trois accompagnateurs récupérèrent les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient prit le soin d'emmener, tout comme leur ami, puis attrapèrent la main droite du premier tandis que celui-ci agitait sa baguette de la main gauche, prononçant une formule incompréhensible pour tout sorcier disons normal. Une vive lumière apparut, les entourant, puis, au bout de trois seconde, tous les quatre disparurent… Il était minuit tout juste.

* * *

Voilà ! Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, c'est normal, les réponses viendront… Enfin, normalement… Et désolé si vous trouvez des fautes, je corrigerai si j'en ai l'occasion...

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voilà le premier chapitre tant attendu !!! Merci à Princesse Cissy pour sa review !

**Disclamer : **Seuls quelques persos m'appartiennent, je ne fais qu'emprunter les autres et leur univers.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Les maraudeurs avaient, une fois de plus, décidé de s'aventurer dans les couloirs de Poudlard en plein milieu de la nuit. Enfin, ce que j'entend par plein milieu de la nuit c'est qu'il était presque minuit. Sirius, James et Remus étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, Peter les précédait sous sa forme animagus. Ils faisaient bien attention à ne tomber sur aucun préfet, encore moins Rusard. Ce qu'ils comptaient faire ? Se rendre dans la tour d'astronomie et faire un petit tour de balai en ce qui concernait James et Sirius, Peter les regarderait et Remus se contenterait de surveiller les alentours.

Le quatuor arrivait au sommet de la tour d'astronomie lorsqu'une lumière, sortie d'on ne sait où, illumina toute la pièce. Les quatre adolescents détournèrent la tête, cette lumière leur faisant mal aux yeux, avant de remarquer que la pièce était à nouveau plongée dans le noir. Les trois sous la cape échangèrent un regard surpris avant que des voix ne se fassent entendre.

-… Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joies mais on est toujours dans la tour d'astronomie et on est toujours en pleine nuit. Tu es sûr que ton sort a fonctionné ?

-Oh, ferme-là ! T'es chiant à toujours casser l'ambiance !

Un bruit de corps tombant au sol empêcha les deux qui se disputaient de continuer. Comme les yeux des maraudeurs commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité, ils distinguèrent quatre silhouettes, dont une qui venait de s'écrouler et une autre qui se penchait à ses côtés.

-Andrew ? demanda une troisième voix. Tu vas bien ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas utilisé trop d'énergie ?

-… Non, t'inquiète, je…

Mais la quatrième personne ne finit pas sa phrase. Peter, qui s'était approché pour observer ces personnes d'un peu plus près, se retrouva suspendu par la queue, venant d'être attrapée par une fille aux yeux d'un vert brillant. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver par-derrière. Elle le regarda quelques instants, avant de tourner la tête vers les autres.

-Dites, c'est normal qu'il y ait un rat ici ? Parce que je crois que ce serait mauvais pour nous de nous faire repérer dès notre arrivée…

-Attends, tu veux que je t'en débarrasse ? demanda celui qui avait été le premier à parler.

-Très drôle, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si c'est un animagus ?

-Personne n'est sensé être dans les couloirs à cette heure !

-Pff ! T'es chiant à jouer ton rôle de préfet-en-chef !

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard et se mirent d'accord sans échanger la moindre parole. D'un coup, ils déposèrent la cape d'invisibilité et sortirent leur baguette qu'ils pointèrent sur les inconnus. Trois Lumos furent lancés en même temps, éblouissant trois adolescents.

-Lâchez ce rat ! lança Sirius.

La fille qui tenait Peter le regarda, haussa les épaules puis obéit. Peter profita de sa chute pour rependre forme humaine et aller se cacher derrière ses amis. Cette fille lui avait fait mal en lui attrapant la queue ! Puis ce fut au tour de Remus de s'avancer, empêchant Sirius et James de dire voir faire des bêtises.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Cette fois, ce fut le garçon qui avait parlé en premier qui s'avança. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière brillaient sous la lumière des baguettes et il fixa le quatuor de ses yeux gris légèrement méprisants. Il croisa les bras mais, en regardant la position de sa main droite, il ne fut pas compliqué de deviner qu'il était prêt à sortir sa propre baguette.

-La raison de notre présence nous concerne, et nous seuls, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ! Quant à qui nous sommes, allez…

-Drago ! le coupa la fille qui était penchée sur le quatrième adolescent. Le moment est mal venu pour te disputer avec d'autres élèves, il faut emmener Andrew à l'infirmerie : il vient de perdre connaissance !

Le blond se retourna et vint se pencher sur le garçon à terre. Sans un mot, il sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac à d'eau et envoya une giclée d'eau au visage de l'autre. Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux tandis que l'autre se relevait.

-Voilà, plus besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Quant à toi Andrew, attends un peu avant de tomber dans les pommes parce que, là, tu es le seul à savoir où nous sommes !

-Ouais, t'inquiète, je… Je vais tenir le coup… Après tout, c'est moins douloureux que trois doloris à la suite, je dois donc pouvoir rester conscient… Tu m'aides à me relever s'il te plait ?

-Pff…

Le blond lui tendit tout de même une main que l'autre attrapa. Dès l'instant où il fut debout, les maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux et tournèrent la tête vers Sirius. Celui-ci venait de reculer d'un pas, totalement surpris. Qu'est-ce que Regulus faisait ici ? Il secoua bien vite la tête. Non, ce garçon n'était pas Regulus parce que, d'une, son petit frère était brun et celui-là avait les cheveux noirs et que, de deux, il semblait légèrement plus vieux. Il n'empêche que la ressemblance était frappante ! Les trois autres n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement, ils trouvaient jusque que ce garçon avait un air de ressemblance avec Sirius.

-Je vais répéter la question de Remus : Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? lança Sirius.

À la lumière des Lumos, les trois virent le blond se raidir très légèrement et empoigner sa baguette. L'autre, qui s'appuyait légèrement sur lui, l'empêcha d'en faire plus. Il tourna la tête vers le quatuor et sourit très légèrement.

-Excusez-nous, mais la situation n'est pas vraiment propice aux explications… Et puis, nous avons besoin de l'avis d'une certaine personne pour expliquer notre présence…

Le garçon se mit à pencher dangereusement vers le sol. Si le blond le rattrapa d'une main, la seconde fille vint le soutenir, ses yeux verts brillant d'une magnifique lueur.

-Ne te force pas Andrew, tu as utilisé une grande partie de ton énergie, il ne faut pas que tu te forces ou sinon il risque d'y avoir des effets secondaires !

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs tourna la tête vers la fille et lui sourit timidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Zilla, j'ai assez d'énergie pour tenir le coup. Je te l'ai déjà dis, ceux pour qui je me fais du soucis c'est vous autres, et non moi !

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi ! Un jour, tout finira par te retomber dessus !

-C'est certain ! Après tout, qui peut se vanter d'avoir passé des années à défier l'autre abruti sans jamais en subir les conséquences ?

-Ne parles pas du Maître ainsi ! répliqua vivement le blondinet.

Les trois autres le fixèrent et il détourna très vite la tête. Les Maraudeurs ne comprenaient rien. Qui étaient ces quatre là ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux mais étaient-ils vraiment sains d'esprit ? Parce que là, tout ce qu'ils racontaient ressemblait à un véritable charabias impossible à décrypter. La première fille, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la seconde, se plaça devant eux en posant les mains sur les hanches.

-Dites, mon ami est malade, il aurait besoin de repos. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos questions mais est-ce que vous pourriez nous conduire à Dumbledore s'il vous plait ? Je pense qu'il pourra nous dire ce qu'on serait autorisés à vous dévoiler et, ainsi, vous auriez peut-être quelques réponses…

Les adolescents se concertèrent du regard. Que devaient-ils faire ? D'un côté, il était très surprenant de découvrir quatre adolescents au sommet de la tour nord alors qu'il était, à présent, légèrement plus de minuit et il se pouvait qu'ils attirent des ennuis à l'école mais, d'un autre côté, l'un d'entre eux semblait vraiment prêt à tomber dans les pommes et il ne serait pas sympa de le laisser dans cet état.

Sirius était prêt à leur imposer un interrogatoire en règle et, visiblement, Peter était d'accord pour laisser Sirius le faire parce qu'il sentait encore la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait attrapé par la queue. Remus, lui, préférait les amener au directeur et le laisser régler le problème. Tous se tournèrent donc vers James, qui réfléchissait encore. Il est vrai qu'il aurait aimé les interroger mais rester là trop longtemps, c'était autant de risques de se faire prendre… Il soupira et alla se planter devant la fille dont quelques mèches noir ébène retombaient sur les yeux.

-D'accord, on va vous amener à Dumbledore mais, après, vous nous devrez des explications !

-Alors ça marche ! sourit-elle, lui tendant la main.

Tous deux se serrèrent la main puis James fit volte-face, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras, indiquant le chemin. Il fut immédiatement suivit par ses amis puis, légèrement en retrait, par l'autre quatuor dont trois d'entre eux retenaient le quatrième, qui semblait pourtant essayer de marcher tout seul. Ils chuchotaient si bas qu'ils étaient incapables de les entendre, mais Sirius n'aimait pas du tout ça, il n'aimait pas entendre les autres chuchoter dans son dos.

Le voyage jusqu'à la statue masquant l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur se déroula, miraculeusement, sans encombres. Enfin, il faut bien sûr retirer le fait qu'ils durent éviter un préfet-en-chef, que le garçon aux cheveux noirs faillit terminer son voyage en bas des escaliers après une longue chute et qu'il perdit connaissance durant cinq bonnes minutes ce qui fit que ses amis, puisqu'ils semblaient l'être, durent le porter durant tout ce temps. Arrivés devant la statue, le garçon rouvrit difficilement les yeux tandis que Remus et James réfléchissaient au mot de passe.

-… Attendez, laissez-moi faire… Chocogrenouilles !

La statue se mit à pivoter et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon. Celui-ci cligna des yeux puis sourit innocemment.

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça quoi ? Comment tu as su ? demanda la première jumelle.

-Bah, facile, tout le monde sait que le professeur adore les bonbons, j'ai juste fait une liste de bonbons compatibles en tant que mots de passe et, sur le coup, chocogrenouilles me paraissait le mot de passe parfait ! Tout n'est que déduction !

Les trois autres soupirèrent. Remus en déduisit qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le voir agir ainsi. Ce garçon avait l'air d'avoir un bon esprit d'analyse, même si dire qu'il avait une sacré chance était sûrement plus proche de la réalité que ce qu'il venait de sortir. Enfin, il fut le premier à grimper l'escalier, immédiatement suivit par tous les autres. Il toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, laissant apparaître un Dumbledore en robe bleu pleine d'étoiles et à l'air ensommeillé. Minute… Il dormait dans son bureau lui ?

-Bonsoir professeur… commença Remus. Je suis désolé de venir vous déranger à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit seulement…

-Seulement nous avons de la visite apparemment. le coupa le directeur. Approchez jeunes gens !

Le quatuor s'avança, soutenant toujours le quatrième. Celui-ci avait toujours un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il s'était évanouit à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il se décolla des autres, essuyant un regard noir de la seconde jumelle et du blond, et s'avança un peu, même si ses jambes semblaient ne le soutenir qu'à peine.

-Bonsoir, ou plutôt bonjour professeur Dumbledore, puis que nous sommes le matin. Excusez notre arrivée si brutale mais je crains qu'arriver à une autre heure aurait été impossible.

-Oui, peut-être, mais si vous m'expliquiez tout cela ?

-… C'est que…

Il jeta un regard plein de sous-entendu aux Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas le moins du monde, attendant des réponses à leurs questions. C'est la première des jumelles qui s'avança, se plaçant entre eux et son ami, et termina la phrase à sa place.

-C'est que la raison de notre présence est trop compliquée à expliquer et que ces quatre là devraient être au lit !

Les quatre lui lancèrent un regard noir unanime, même s'il est vrai qu'ils avaient complètement oublié ce minuscule petit détail. Ils avaient conduit ces quatre-là chez le directeur mais ils n'étaient pas sensés être autre part que dans leur lit, comme elle venait si brutalement de le rappeler, encore plus en présence du directeur ! Ils s'étaient fait avoir, alors qu'ils étaient en septième année, alors qu'ils avaient l'expérience des couloirs de Poudlard la nuit…

-Cette demoiselle a raison, vous feriez mieux de regagner votre dortoir tous les quatre !

Ce fut Remus qui réagit le premier et qui poussa légèrement ses camarades vers la sortie.

-Oui, bien sûr, bonne nuit professeur !

Les quatre adolescent durent donc rentrer au dortoir sans la moindre réponse à leurs questions. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, James, Remus et Peter notèrent que Sirius était à la traîne, comme dans les vapes. Les trois autres laissèrent aussitôt tomber leurs questions pour venir l'embêter un peu.

-Alors Sirius, à quoi rêvasses-tu ? commença James sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Ne me dis pas que tu as craqué sur une des deux jumelles !

-Certainement pas ! répliqua vivement l'interrogé. C'est juste que, ceux-là, je les sens mal… Et puis, celui qui s'est évanouit ressemble à Regulus, c'est troublant…

-Oui, j'ai eu la même sensation… souffla le lycanthrope. Mais il a un quelque chose en plus que ton frère… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression que, ce garçon, il va falloir le surveiller de près !

-Oui !

Les deux se regardèrent, jusqu'à ce que James, qui avait perdu son air moqueur mais pas son sourire, vienne poser ses bras sur leurs épaules.

-Bien, dans ce cas on aura un ado étrange à surveiller en plus de Servilus à rabaisser ! Ça va en faire des choses ! Et si nous allions au lit, histoire de prendre du repos pour mieux entamer la journée de cours qui nous attend ?

-Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres en cœur.

Et le trio regagna leur lit, suivit de près par Peter. Mais Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Qui étaient ces quatre-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer cette année ? Enfin, il aurait bien des réponses un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? C'est sur cette question rassurante qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

**Tatsuki : **Voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ? Je sais, on ne voit pas beaucoup les maraudeurs et…

**Regulus : **Et moi dans tout ça ?

**Tatsuki : **Oui oui Regulus, tu arrives, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Regulus : **Mouais…

**Tatsuki : **Je te promets qu'on te verra au prochain chapitre ! À part ça… Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, après une large pause, j'avoue, honte à moi... Merci Princesse Cissy de tes reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Disclamer : **Seuls quelques persos m'appartiennent, je ne fais qu'emprunter les autres et leur univers.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Ce matin là, deux yeux gris parfaitement identiques s'ouvrirent à la même seconde. L'un fut dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, l'autre fut dans celui des Serpentards. Les deux adolescents à qui appartenait ce regard légèrement orageux bâillèrent, se redressèrent et firent un tour dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et, surtout, mettre leurs cheveux parfaitement en ordre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils sortirent de la salle de bain que la similitude s'arrêta.

Le premier prit plaisir à réveiller ses trois camarades à coup de polochons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit à leur tour bien réveillés. Puis ils durent attendre la petite amie de son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils puissent descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Le second, quant à lui, récupéra ses affaires pour la journée, les classa avec un soin presque maniaque dans son sac, refit trois fois sa cravate jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement bien mise, fit disparaître tous les plis disgracieux de sa tenue puis descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Les deux entrèrent donc dans la salle avec presque un quart d'heure d'écart, pourtant, lorsque le premier arriva, le second était encore là. D'habitude, ils ne se croisaient jamais, ils faisaient tout ne jamais avoir à se croiser. Seulement voilà, ce matin là, les élèves ne pouvaient pas prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tous les professeurs étaient à table, ce qui était extraordinaire pour cette heure matinale. Un brouhaha impatient s'installa dans la Grande Salle, attendant le moment où les petit-déjeuner apparaîtraient. Enfin, le directeur se leva au moment même où Mme McGonagall réclamait la silence.

-Bonjour mes jeunes élèves. entama le vieux sorcier. Une nouvelle semaine de cours est sur le point de débuter. Seulement, les choses vont un petit peu changer. En effet, dès aujourd'hui, notre école accueille quatre nouveaux élèves. Avancez s'il vous plait !

Quatre adolescents s'avancèrent. Les deux premières se ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau, avec leurs longs cheveux noirs ébène et leurs yeux verts émeraudes. La première observa toute la salle, un petit sourire en coin et avec un tout petit air de défi, tandis que sa jumelle semblait plus mal à l'aise. Deux garçons les suivaient : un blondinet aux yeux gris à l'air un poil arrogant et un garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-long bien coiffés mais dont la frange empêchait de distinguer la couleur des yeux. Les Maraudeurs les reconnurent immédiatement, c'était les quatre de la nuit dernière ! Ainsi donc, ils allaient étudier ici…

Un nouveau brouhaha se mit à résonner dans la salle. Plusieurs élèves, étant principalement des Serdaigles, se demandaient pourquoi quatre élèves pouvaient être acceptés alors qu'on était en plein milieu du mois d'octobre. D'autres élèves passaient du garçon à la frange à Sirius ou Regulus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de noter un étrange air de ressemblance. Mais le plus gros du bruit venait des filles qui trouvaient que ce garçon était super craquant avec ce petit sourire indéchiffrable qu'il abordait devant toute cette foule qui avait les yeux rivés sur le quatuor. La directrice adjointe réclama une nouvelle fois le silence et le professeur reprit la parole.

-Voici les quatre nouveaux qui suivront les cours avec vous. Ils arrivent d'un pays de sorcier classé top-secret mais, malheureusement, déjà dominé par Voldemort, ils ont donc vécu des épreuves difficiles. commença-t-il à expliquer, ignorant le frisson qui parcourut toute la foule. Leur école est une des plus secrètes du monde et ils n'ont donc pas le droit d'en parler, j'espère que vous comprendrez.

Une fois de plus, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle. Une école secrète ? Un pays dominé par le mage le plus noir de tous les temps ? Il y avait de quoi attiser la curiosité de tous les élèves. Seul un certain sixième année de Serpentard remarqua que les quatre nouveaux se tournèrent vivement vers le directeur, le foudroyant presque du regard. Il les regarda puis haussa les épaules et se remit à attendre de pouvoir manger. Après tout, personne ne faisait attention à lui alors à quoi bon mettre le pieds dans un terrain qui ne le concernait pas du tout ? Une fois de plus, on demanda le silence.

-Bien, je vais me charger moi-même de la maison de vos nouveaux camarades ! Mesdemoiselles Scott, vous rejoindrez Gryffondor et vous suivrez les cours de sixième année.

La table des Gryffondor se mit a applaudir et les jumelles, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux deux garçons, allèrent s'installer à leur nouvelle table. Les questions commençaient déjà. Ces deux là allaient être envoyés dans quelle maison ?

-Monsieur Miller, vous rejoindrez Serpentard et vous suivrez les cours de septième année !

Le blond hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas le moins du monde, malgré les applaudissements de sa nouvelle table. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Quant à vous, Monsieur Carter, je pense que vous seriez bien à Serpentard vous aussi.

De nouveaux applaudissements se firent entendre et, cette fois, le garçon adressa un grand sourire au directeur avant de faire volte-face et de pousser son camarade vers leur table, malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Le Serpentard releva la tête. Il n'aurait pas cru que celui-là serait envoyé dans sa maison, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir le profil des vert et argent.

Les deux garçons vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui, puisqu'il était à la limite entre les sixième année et les septième année. Regulus, puisque c'était bien lui, nota que celui aux cheveux noirs semblait fatigué, malgré le sourire qu'il adressa à l'autre nouveau. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil au directeur. Le jeune Black observait toujours l'autre lorsqu'il prit la parole, le faisant sursauter.

-Désolé, on s'incruste un peu mais je ne vois pas trop de place au milieu des septième année, donc…

-… Vous faites ce que vous voulez…

-Merci ! Au fait, je suis Andrew Carter et le blondinet, c'est Drago Miller !

Il remarqua le regard noir que ledit blondinet jeta à son camarade avant de détourner à nouveau la tête. Ces deux là semblaient bien étranges. Et puis, Andrew avait l'air étrangement sociable… Étrange… Enfin bon.

-Je m'appelle Regulus Black !

Il venait de se présenter en employant, involontairement, ce ton hautain caractéristique des Black. Mais ce gars là se sembla pas s'en formaliser, au contraire, il hocha légèrement la tête sans perdre son sourire. Le cadet des Black ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une certaine similitude entre le sourire du nouveau et celui de son aîné, même si celui du nouveau semblait… comment dire ? Simplement joyeux, sans ce côté tombeur de son frère. Quoique, à bien regarder comment les filles le regardaient, il devait aussi leur plaire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que le blond le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu es Regulus Black ? demanda-t-il, comme surpris. Andrew, c'est…

-Ah, Drago ! l'interrompit l'interpellé. Tu peux me rappeler de ne rien faire exploser aujourd'hui s'il te plait ? Ce serait dommage que je commence à faire des dégâts aujourd'hui !

-… Même si je te le rappelle, ça ne t'empêchera pas de le faire…

-Je sais, mais au moins tu te rendrais utile !

-Espèce de…

Drago sortit sa baguette magique tandis que l'autre éclatait de rire. Regulus les regarda faire tandis qu'une fourmilière de questions germait dans sa tête. Il y avait un problème avec son nom ? D'accord, les Black étaient connus mais, en tant que lui-même, rares étaient ceux qui se souvenait de son prénom. Non, ceux dont on se souvenait était Sirius, Bellatrix voir Narcissa mais pas lui ni Andromèda ! Ils étaient étranges ceux-là… Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne croyait pas vraiment à l'histoire que leur avait donné leur directeur.

Il se retourna et ce mit à observer la table des Gryffondors. Il repéra aussitôt les jumelles, qui se trouvaient être en grande conversation avec Evans et Potter. Enfin, surtout l'une des deux jumelles parce que l'autre avait la tête tournée vers la table des Serpentards. Elle devait sûrement observer les deux autres. Tout à coup, il vit que son grand frère avait, lui aussi, la tête tournée vers eux. Un instant, les deux regards gris s'accrochèrent et s'affrontèrent, avant que tous deux ne détournent la tête exactement au même moment. Le plus jeune reporta ses pensées sur les deux qui continuaient à se disputer.

-Allez, on ne va pas recommencer avec ça ! Si les filles nous entendaient, elles recommenceraient à soupirer ! lança Andrew en souriant.

-Pff… D'accord, mais tu arrêtes de m'appeler petit maître !

-Quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais du respect !

-Venant de ta part ? Je sais que toute marque de respect de ta part n'est rien d'autre que de l'ironie !

-… Je voudrais pas dire mais tu recommences à me disputer…

Drago poussa un profond soupire et posa son front sur ses paumes. Involontairement, Regulus sentit une ombre de sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Ces deux là semblaient bien s'entendre ! Il remarqua enfin que le petit-déjeuner était servi et grappilla de la nourriture par-ci par-là, sans pour autant beaucoup manger. Il nota qu'Andrew faisait de même alors que l'autre se servait raisonnablement, comme la plupart des Serpentards de bonne famille. Celui-là, il venait d'une famille de nobles si l'on en croyait sa position à table ainsi que la manière qu'il avait de tenir ses couverts ainsi que le soin presque maniaque qu'il accordait à ses vêtements.

-Hé, Regulus !

L'interpellé retint un sursaut et se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs, légèrement surpris.

-Désolé si je t'ai tiré de tes pensées… Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu pourrais nous mettre au courant de la situation ici ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Je sais que Voldemort craint le professeur Dumbledore mais la situation ne doit pas être beaucoup mieux que chez nous…

-Andrew ! Arrête de dire ce satané nom ! s'écria son camarade, devançant le jeune Black.

-Drago… Si tu as peur ne serais-ce que de son nom, comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde pouvoir te rebeller contre lui ?

-…

-Ah, tu vois ? Désolé Regulus, on n'est jamais d'accord sur rien… Ou du moins, sur presque rien ! Donc, tu peux nous éclairer s'il te plait ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils posaient cette question à lui ? Pourquoi étaient-ils venu le voir ? Dire qu'il était mangemort depuis quelques mois, depuis le milieu des vacances d'été… Pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment de missions, mais il risquait d'être mis à contribution dès la fin de l'année… Bon sang, il avait encore les images de ses premières missions en tête ! C'était horrible ! Il secoua la tête et observa les deux nouveaux.

-Pour le moment, on retrouve fréquemment des moldus morts sans raison apparente et certains sorciers sont retrouvés morts dans leur maison, la marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de leur maison. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, c'est tout ce qu'on sait…

-… OK, merci ! Apparemment, la situation n'est pas encore désespérée…

Il le regarda et ouvrit des yeux rond. D'où il sortait cette phrase ? Personne ne pouvait rien contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, point final ! Et puis, de toute façon, il ne faisait jamais que purifier le sang des sorciers, non ? Argument en lequel il ne croyait pas mais qu'il pourrait un jour employer… Enfin, la situation était compliquée… Il se leva, n'ayant pratiquement rien mangé, récupéra son sac et, une nouvelle fois, se tourna vers les deux nouveaux.

-Si vous avez des questions, demandez à Severus Rogue, l'étudiant là-bas. Il est de votre niveau, il saura mieux vous aider que moi si vous avez des questions sur les cours ou autre.

Les deux autre se regardèrent et il crut voir Andrew faire une très légère grimace à laquelle l'autre répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Il cligna des yeux, cette impression disparut. Les deux s'étaient tournés vers Severus, qu'il leur avait indiqué d'un mouvement de tête. Il se détourna, installant son sac sur ses épaules…

-Merci Regulus !

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se retourna et se figea en regardant Andrew. Celui-ci souriait franchement et, sans donner la moindre réponse, il prit la fuite. Pourquoi se montrer aussi sympathique avec lui ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le troublait le plus. Non, ce sourire… Ce sourire était exactement le même que Sirius lui adressait de temps en temps, avant que ce dernier ne se retrouve à Poudlard ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Regulus prit le chemin de sa salle de cours, tout en prenant vraiment la décision de découvrir qui était ce garçon !

Sirius, qui était toujours dans la Grande Salle, suivit son petit frère du regard avant de reporter son attention sur les deux nouveaux. S'il se fiait à ce que les deux nouvelles venaient de dire à Lily, ils commenceraient les cours le jour même, et vu qu'ils commençaient les cours par les potions qui rassemblait Gryffondors et Serpentards… Oui, il pourrait les surveiller ! Il les observa se lever en même temps que Servilus et entamer la conversation avec lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils étaient sortis qu'il reporta son attention sur la conversation qui se faisait à côté de lui.

-Désolé d'insister les filles, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment en parler mais… dit Lily, comme hésitante.

-Écoute Lily… commença l'une des deux jumelles. C'est difficile de savoir ce que l'on peut dévoiler sur notre école et je préfèrerais éviter de trop en dire…

-Tu ne peux même pas dire si votre école est loin de la notre ?

La jumelle soupira mais Sirius savait que Lily attendait une réponse, de même que James et Remus qui écoutaient attentivement. Il n'était pas très compliqué de différencier les deux filles grâce à leurs vêtements : l'une ne portait absorbement pas l'uniforme scolaire, se contentant d'avoir une simple cape sur les épaules, tandis que l'autre portait à peu près l'uniforme, mais sans la moindre dose de couleur. Seule une écharpe rouge tranchait avec sa tenue entièrement noire. Celle qui parlait depuis le début était celle qui ne portait pas du tout l'uniforme scolaire, mais il n'avait pas fait attention à son nom. Curieusement, pour la première fois depuis un petit moment, ce fut l'autre jumelle qui répondit.

-Notre école est à la fois proche et terriblement éloignée, et c'est à cause de cet éloignement qu'Andrew est terriblement fatigué… Je n'aurais pas du le laisser agir seul…

Tout le monde la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Seule sa jumelle ne sembla pas surprise et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'en veux pas Zilla, il est résistant et tu le sais. De toute façon, jamais il ne t'aurais laissée l'aider, il fait toujours tout par lui-même !

-Je sais Tara, mais…

-Zut ! Arrête de te faire du soucis pour lui et concentre-toi plutôt sur les cours d'aujourd'hui !

La dénommée Zilla hocha lentement la tête et baissa la tête vers son assiette encore à moitié pleine. Tara, quant à elle, soupira et se retourna vers eux, retrouvant un petit sourire.

-Excusez-là, elle se fait toujours beaucoup de soucis pour Andrew. En même temps, vu qu'on le connaît depuis déjà neuf ans… Enfin voilà, elle a répondu à votre réponse, ne m'en demandez pas plus car je ne dirai rien de plus ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais on a cours donc on va vous laisser et rejoindre la salle de… sortilèges si je ne me trompe pas… À ce soir dans la salle commune tout le monde !

Tara attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, l'empêchant de terminer son petit-déjeuner. Sirius soupira. Décidément, il n'y avait pas que les garçons qui étaient étranges, ces deux là aussi ! Et puis, un truc clochait avec leur école. Il n'était peut-être pas spécialement doué en géographie, mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un pays secret… Quoique, s'il était secret… Zut, c'était compliqué ! Il se tourna vers ses amis.

-On y va ?

-Sirius ? demanda James. Depuis quand es-tu pressé d'aller en cours de potions ?

-Je ne suis pas pressé, c'est juste que j'ai fini de manger et que je commence à m'ennuyer !

-Mouais…

Sirius détourna la tête. James n'avait pas l'air convaincu… C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux comme excuse mais voilà quoi, il n'était pas d'humeur à se trouver des excuses. Rien que penser au fait qu'ils allaient passer deux heures avec Slughorn il eut une grimace. Ce n'est pas que ce prof était horrible mais vouait une telle adoration à Lily que c'en était suspect… Et puis, en plus, ils allaient devoir supporter Servilus durant deux bonnes heures ! Non, il n'était pas le moins du monde pressé d'aller en potions ! Il faillit sursauter lorsque Remus se leva.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, puisqu'on a fini de manger, autant aller s'ennuyer en potions plutôt qu'ici, au moins nous serons à l'heure pour une fois !

Il jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant à son ami tandis que James, Lily et Peter se levaient à leur tour. Tout le monde prit alors la direction des cachots, James tenant Lily par la taille, Remus lisant un livre tout en marchant et Peter trottinant tranquillement derrière la bande. Seul Sirius restait plongé dans ses pensées. Il doutait d'apprendre quelque chose sur les nouveaux rien qu'en les observant durant le cours de potions mais, sait-on jamais…

* * *

**Regulus : **Ouais, je suis présent !

**Tatsuki : **Je te l'avais dit !

**Regulus : **Mais j'ai pas un grand rôle…

**Tatsuki : **Zut, arrête de râler et attend de voir ce que je te réserve !

**Sirius : **Et moi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas plus présent que ça ?

**Tatsuki : **Mais lâchez-moi les frangins ! Aussi pénibles l'un que l'autre ma parole ! Bon, profitons du fait qu'ils boudent tous les deux pour vous demander : Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Reviews ?


End file.
